Creepypasta: EJxOC
by Sage Morsinger
Summary: I suck at summaries, so please just read before you judge it. Disclaimer: I do not own any of the creepy pastas or marble hornets. I only own my OC and the story line. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Walking down a sidewalk at night during a thunder storm probably wasn't the best idea she had. The young woman had no umbrella to shelter her from the chilling rain. The rain served as a purpose though, to clear the girl's clouded head. Her thoughts surrounding the medical test results she had gotten back an hour ago. She had collapsed last week for no reason and the doctors wanted to find out why, so the tests had been run.

Her body was slowly shutting down on itself. They couldn't figure out why it was happening, there was no cause that they could detect. She had decided to walk back home instead of getting a ride. She still couldn't wrap her head around the fact that she was dying. She couldn't even begin to imagine what she would tell John, her friend/father figure.

He already had enough stress on him with him dealing with his brain tumor. The young girl didn't want to add to that. She would have to be careful not to say anything out loud so Billy, John's living doll, wouldn't overhear and tell John. She sighed as she walked up the stairs that lead to her condo.

She was quick to close and lock her door behind her. She knew she wasn't being followed by anyone, but it didn't hurt to be cautious. She shed her wet clothes from her body, tossing them into the laundry basket to wash later. She jumped into the shower to warm up and wash away the days stress. Once she finished, she dried off with a fluffy gray towel. Dressing in a gray and black sports bra and a pair of soft black lounging pants, she headed to the kitchen to make a cup of hot chocolate.

She curled up on the couch as she waited for her liquid nectar to cool off enough for her not to burn her tongue. The T.V. was turned onto the news as the reporters warned all viewers to stay inside not only because of the weather but also because of the nameless killers that had been targeting the neighborhood. She had just turned off the volume when she heard a low tapping on the window.

She turned and saw a figure standing outside her window on the balcony. The figure was soaking wet from the storm it had been caught in. A blue mask covered the figures face, making it hard to tell the figure's identity. She was wary about letting someone she didn't know in, but when the figure tilted his head to the side like a puppy would when curious, she hurriedly opened the window and dragged the figure in.

She closed and locked the window back and turned to the person she had just pulled inside. He, because the person was definitely a male, was over 6ft tall. He wore a black hoodie with the hood up, hiding his hair color. His hoodie outlined well-muscled arms and broad shoulders. She had to look up at him as he was almost two feet taller.

"I take it that you are one of the nameless killers the news reporters have been raving about," she said in a soft voice.

The figure nodded slowly, as if he didn't know what to make of the female in front of him. He was used to screaming but the small brunet showed no fear, only curiosity and concern. No one had ever shown concern to him, let alone for him, which is exactly what it was. She was worried about him getting sick from being in the rain for so long.

"The bathroom is the first door to the right," she told him, "just put your clothes in the basket and I will wash them. I should have some clothes that could fit you until then."

The man followed her directions in a slight daze. He wasn't expecting this to happen. It made him wonder why the small brunet acted so nonchalant about him being a killer. While he bathed, allowing the hot water to warm his body up, the brunet gathered a clean pair of underwear, and a large pair of blue sleeping pants.

She knocked on the bathroom door to let him know she had dry clothes for him. He quickly snatched them out of her hands and dressed in them. He was drying his hair as he walked out, mask still in place. She had grabbed a brush while he was dressing, so she could help with his hair.

She pointed to the floor in front of her, indicating she where she wanted him to sit. He tilted his head like a curious puppy but did as directed. She began the process of drying his hair and brushing out the tangles. Soon his chestnut locks were dry and soft as a feather. He had almost fell asleep to the gentle treatment. Never had he felt so relaxed before.

"Up on the couch before you fall asleep," she said, "I'll go get you a spare pillow and blanket."

After she got up to do just that, that tall male laid down on the couch as she told him to. She came back, placing the pillow underneath his head and a large warm blanket over him. She shut the T.V. off so he could sleep. He slowly drifted off into Morpheus's embrace, while the small brunet watched over him.


	2. Chapter 2

It had been five months since Eyeless Jack had met Sage. Sage's condo had become a safe haven for the eyeless cannibal. She took care of him and he enjoyed the positive attention. E.J. told her about his life before and after the occult of Chernobog. In return, she told him of her life and the news of the medical test results. She talked in hushed whispers, explaining that she didn't want to be overheard by Billy.

E.J. knew exactly who Billy was, the living doll that belonged to Jigsaw, aka John Kramer. Sage explained that he was like a father to her, but he was also her friend. Jack could understand her desire not to tell him, knowing John was ill as well. Jack could safely say, though, that Sage was one of his true friends. They had been watching the news reporters talk about the recent killings.

"Jeff needs to stop being so reckless," Jack growled, "he's gonna wind up getting either himself or one of use caught."

"At least there are no actual pictures," Sage replied.

"True," Jack frowned, "Doesn't excuse reckless behavior though. Slender would not be happy if he got caught."

"The Government would use him to track all of you down," Sage agreed, "That is one thing that can't happen. You guys are the balance keepers. Without all of you, Mother Gaia would have died a long time ago."

Jack hummed in agreement as their attention was drawn back to the news report. They sat there watching the news for a few hours before Sage got bored and decided to go on a sporadic baking spree. She often did that when she had someone she cared for with her. Jack always stayed in the kitchen with her when she did this.

"So how long are you going to wait to tell John?" Jack asked.

"You know I don't plan on telling him Jack," Sage said, "He had enough to worry about."

"He's gonna find out sooner or later," Jack said, "he always does."

"I know," Sage sighed, "I just don't want him worrying. I don't even know if he knows about me collapsing which lead to the test and getting the results."

"Sage your body is shutting down slowly," Jack growled, "You need to tell him."

"I . . . I can't Jack," Sage said sadly, "I just can't."

Little did either know that Billy, John's living doll, had heard everything from the vent he used to visit Sage, who he saw as a big sister. He was heart broken when he heard that he wasn't just losing John but Sage as well. But for her not to tell John something was big. She told John everything, he was her confident. Billy quickly crawled back to John's condo. He had to tell John before it was too late.

Billy found John in his condo sitting at the kitchen table looking over some paperwork. It was common to see the elderly killer sitting there going through his many plans and victims.

"John!" Billy exclaimed, "I need to tell you something really important!"

"What is it Billy?" John asked as he gave all his attention to the tiny doll.

"I overheard Sage talking to a friend about her collapsing without any warning," Billy hurriedly explained, "she went to the hospital to get tests done and found out her body was shutting down on itself!"

"She probably needs time to wrap her head around it," John said, "she will tell us when she is ready."

"But John," Billy said, "She got the results back about five months ago."

John went incredibly still and quiet. He didn't move at all. His blue eyes narrowed at the knowledge that the girl he all but adopted as a daughter, had kept something this important from him for so long. John had a feeling that his little Sage was never going to tell him. She probably felt like it would stress him out and knowing her she wouldn't want that to happen. John let out a growl like sigh.

"We will be going over there in a few minutes," John stated finally, "Who is this friend she is talking to?"

"It Eyeless Jack," Billy told him, "the cannibal killer."

"I see," John whispered maliciously, "I would like to have a few words with this Eyeless Jack."

Billy gulped quietly. John was never like this unless he was really angry. Like calm before the storm kind of angry. Billy couldn't blame him. He would have been angry too if he were in John's position. Billy sat by patiently while John finished up the last of his paperwork. John soon stood from the table and stretched. He walked over to the door and grabbed his long black coat with red trim.

He picked Billy up and set the tiny puppet doll on his shoulder before he walked out of his condo, locking the door behind him. John had thanked every deity out there for the fact that his little Sage lived right next to him. He walked over to her door and knocked, knowing she would check to see who it was before opening the door.


	3. Chapter 3

A knock on the door interrupted the two friends' conversation. Jack had tensed up, unsure of what he should do. Sage, on the other hand, was excited. The only person to ever knock on her door was John. She had wanted to spend the day with him, but he said he had to catch up with paper work and wouldn't be available for the rest of the day.

Sage ran over to the door and looked through the peep hole and saw John standing waiting to be let in. He did not look happy at all. It was then that Sage saw Billy and felt her heart sink into her stomach. John had found out and Billy was the one that told him. Sage started trembling as she opened the door to let in her only father figure.

"J-John," she said nervously, "I thought you said you were going to be busy all day today."

"I was able to finish early," he said as his eyes narrowed, "We have something to discuss."

"Yes sir," Sage whispered as she let him in, locking the door after he entered the condo.

John made his way into the kitchen where he saw the gray-skinned, eyeless cannibal. Jack was stiff with tension as he saw John, however it was the look in John's eyes that scared him. It made Jack feel like he had been caught doing something he shouldn't have been doing in the first place.

"Who is your new friend Sage?" John asked the young girl as she entered the kitchen.

"John this is Eyeless Jack," Sage said nervously, "Jack this is John."

"Hmm," John hummed dangerously.

Jack knew, at this point in time, that he would have to watch what he said in front of John. Jack many be a demon but that doesn't mean John wouldn't find a way to kill him if he hurt Sage.

"John please stop scaring him," Sage pleaded softly as she pulled a pan that held four filled ramekins in it out of the oven.

She set the pan down on the stove to allow it to cool off. John turned his narrowed gaze onto her. He could see she was now trembling badly. She knew she was in trouble for not telling him, that much he could tell. He guessed she also wanted to keep this new friend of hers.

John sat at the table and watched as she finished preparing her Crème Brûlèe. Sage could barely hold the handheld torch to caramelize the sugar that dusted the top of the creamy dessert. Her hands were shaking too much. She would have burned herself if John hadn't grabbed her wrist and taken the torch from her. Her heart was racing from how nervous she was.

"When exactly were you going to tell me Sage?" John asked in a low, soft voice.

"I . . . I," Sage couldn't even form the words to explain why she hadn't told him.

"Sage look at me," John demanded in a soft tone.

Sage slowly turned to look him in the eyes. She didn't see anger in the blue eyes she loved, only concern and warmth. John understood why she had done it, even though he wasn't happy about it. Tears started racing down her pale cheeks. John pulled her into a hug, letting her bury her face into his chest.

Jack hadn't moved the entire time, not wanting to gain the wrathful ire of the older killer. John stared at him with narrowed, cold-blue eyes. Jack nodded subtly, signaling that he understood John's unspoken message. _'Hurt her and I will end you.'_

AN: The way I see John is that he isn't easy to make connections with but when he does he takes it very seriously. In this story John sees Sage as his daughter, and acts like she is as well. Sage knows John is Jigsaw but she doesn't care. Which is why she was so calm about meeting E.J. the way she did. Please let me know if anything needs to be added by either making it longer or if I need to add something else. Until next time~


	4. Chapter 4

Jack left not long after that, not wanting to intrude on their father daughter moment. He hated having to leave her but knew John could protect her better than he could. Jack sighed as he walked through the doors of the mansion he and the others lived at, nearly running into Slenderman himself.

"Hello Jack," Slender said telepathically, "Is everything alright?"

"Hey Slender," Jack replied, "Things are fine. I just had a really intense meeting with Jigsaw."

"Really?" Slender asked curiously, "How did it go?"

"He scares the shit out of me," the cannibal admitted.

"Because of what he does?" Slender said.

"No," Jack said shuddering, "It's what he could do to me if I piss him off that scares me. And I know he would be able to find a way to kill me if I do."

"Why would you need to worry about that anyway?" Slender asked worriedly.

"I normally wouldn't," Jack said, "if it weren't for the fact that I became friends with the girl he has all but adopted as his daughter."

"That would make a very big difference," Slender sighed, "I take it she is human."

"Yeah, she is," Jack answered, "but she's always known about John being Jigsaw. She didn't even freak out when she saw me. Her place kind of became a sanctuary for me when I need to get away from the mansion."

"I had been wondering where you had been disappearing to," Slender said, "As long as you are careful when you are visiting. Do not let Jeffrey know about this. You know how he gets."

"I wasn't planning on it," Jack assured the tall faceless man.

Slenderman nodded and continued to where he was going before Jack ran into him, his office. Jack made his way into his basement room, looking around at all the equipment he had. He wanted to help Sage so badly, but he didn't know how. A transplant wouldn't work because her body would just shut down the new organs.

He honestly couldn't think of anything, short of turning her into a proxy. He would keep that as a last resort option. Jack didn't want Sage subjugated to the bad side of being a proxy, meaning she would have no freedom at all. She was a free-spirited type person. It would tare him apart to see her inner fire destroyed like that.

He had to think of something soon though. She didn't have much longer. He collapsed onto his bed and fell asleep, the days events finally catching up with him.

Back at Sage's condo, John had finally calmed Sage down enough for them to have a descent conversation. He had understood why she hadn't told him anything, but it did not excuse the fact that she kept something from him.

It made him feel like she didn't trust him enough to tell him something like that. He made her promise not to keep anything from him ever again, after he had forbidden her to leave the condo as well as confiscating all her cook books.

She didn't complain when he gathered her cook books and stored them in his condo. It was the price she had to pay for not telling him something he needed to know. Baking had always been a joy for her because she could create things that would bring a smile to John's face.

She felt ashamed for keeping him in the dark like how she did. She swore to herself as well to never keep him in the dark about something again. The two spend the rest of the day in each other's company, relaxing as they watched _Tim Burden's: Charlie and the Chocolate Factory_.

By the time the movie had finished, Sage had drifted off deeply into Morpheus's embrace. John picked the young brunet up and carried her into her room, covering her with the comforter. He made sure her favorite velvet plush blanket was in her arms, knowing she loved to cuddle with it.

After he made sure she was going to be alright, he went around turning off all the lights, making sure all the windows were locked and locked the door on his way out. It had been a long day for his little Sage. He needed rest as well. Sage had been right about the stress he was under. He gave a quiet yawn as he entered his condo, locking his door behind him for the night.


	5. Chapter 5

The next day, Sage was sitting on her couch bored out of her mind. John had confiscated all her cook books, so she couldn't bake anything. Jack hadn't come by yet, which meant she was by herself. She liked having Jack with her. It made the loneliness go away.

With nothing to do, the young brunet turned on her T.V. and began to watch a marathon of Tim Burton movies. She was starting with _The Nightmare Before Christmas_ , which was one of her favorite movies of all time. She only moved off the couch to get something to eat. She really didn't want to get scolded again, this time for forgetting to eat.

She had just started on _Alice Through the Looking Glass_ when Jack finally showed up. He seemed to be exhausted with how slow he was moving. He plopped down onto the couch next to his small friend, nearly falling asleep on her. He had been out hunting all day and had decided to stay with Sage for the rest of the day, so he could finally get some sleep.

Sage never commented on her friends ragged appearance. She merely sat there as Jack laid his head on her lap, falling asleep instantly. The movie volume was turned down, so it wouldn't disturb her friend. She gently took him mask off and set it on the side table. His dark gray face was smoothed in his sleep.

Jack's lips twitched a bit, indicating he was dreaming about something pleasant. A serene look fell upon Sage's face as she watched him sleep. He was the best friend she had ever had. She truly couldn't imagine life without him. Being able to give him a sanctuary where he feels safe and can relax has brought a purpose to her life. She finally felt like she was needed.

She sat there, running her small fingers through Jack's soft chestnut locks, as she herself started falling asleep as well. Both completely unaware of the rage filled eyes that were watching them from outside the window.

 **AN: This chapter is kind of short. I had a bit of writer's block. I might add something to it later to make it longer. It's just a matter of being able to figure out what to add while keeping a flow in the story.**

 **Until next time ~**


End file.
